Echo
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: Camilla Swan. The nine-year-old girl who went missing after the car accident that took the life of Sarah Black. Now seven years later, the search for her was now a cold case but her father wasn't going to give up on her. Her father's determination can rescue the lost girl who wished she would stay lost forever.
1. Prologue

**A YOUNG** girl sat in the passenger's seat of the car, holding a grey and black spots fur and dark-eyed stuffed wolf in her hands. Her dark brown eyes were locking on the stuffed wolf as she played with it in her hands. "Cammy, are you ok?" The woman who was driving asked the young girl; her dark eyes never leaving the road in front of her.

Cammy shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the woman with sad eyes. "Did I do anything wrong, Sarah?" the young girl asked which caused the woman's eyes to widen at the question.

"Camilla, why would you ask that?" Sarah asked the young girl; blowing a piece of her black hair out of her eyes.

Sarah then heard sniffles coming from Camilla which caused her to reach over and place her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Did I do something wrong for my Mummy to leave?" Camilla had large tears streaming down her face as she looked up at her mother-figure throughout her life.

Sarah didn't have an answer for Camilla because the only person who had an answer for her was her birth mother. "Cammy, you did nothing wrong. Your mother just wasn't ready so she left. But that doesn't mean..." Sarah stopped her sentence when she noticed bright lights in the middle of the street and a shadowy figure standing in front of them.

She stopped the car and stared at the figure in confusion before her eyes widened when she saw their arms rise up and being held out in front of them. In the figure's hands were guns pointing towards the car. "CAMMY, GET DOWN!" Sarah screamed towards the young girl before turning the wheel of the car to get out of the figure's range.

A scream came from Camilla as the sound of gunshots rang through the silent night. The young girl clutched her stuffed wolf tightly to her chest as she felt the car swerve off the road and into a tree. Smoke raised up from the hood of the smashed car which blurred Camilla's view of what was in front of her. The young girl looked over at Sarah to see blood dripping from her temple. "Sarah?" Camilla's soft voice rang out through the silent car as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Sarah groaned as she turned her head to look at Camilla and smiled sadly. "Cammy, it's going to be okay," the woman tried to comfort the young girl but didn't work.

Camilla reached over to grab Sarah's hand and suddenly, black veins appeared up her arms. More tears streamed down the young girl's cheek while the woman sighed in relief from her extreme pain that was all over her body. Sarah placed a hand on Camilla's cheek and spoke to her; "Run. Run as fast as you can," the woman whispered to the young girl who shook her head.

Camilla didn't have a choice as she felt Sarah push her away with what strength she had left before leaning her head back against the headrest. "Go!" Sarah demanded to the young girl as her eyes watched the figure walking over to the destroyed car.

The young girl fumbled with the door handle before finally opening the door and throwing herself from the car. She pushed her legs as she ran through the woods; not caring about nicks she received from hanging branches when she bolted through the trees.

Sarah smiled sadly as she watched the young girl disappear before it dropped when she heard the car door open. "Where is she?" a voice growled when they saw that only Sarah was in the car.

Sarah looked over at the owner of the voice and smiled at them. "You'll never find her," was Sarah's last words before darkness.

* * *

Camilla tripped over a large stick on the ground and landed on her stomach by a body of water. As she crawled over to the water on her hands and knees, a loud scream rang through the silent woods. Camilla's cried turned into sobs as she looked down at her reflection and shrieked in shock. Her eyes were glowing bright gold before they turned into a bright blue which glowed brightly in the darkness. Suddenly, pain rang throughout her whole body as the sound of bones breaking rang through the silent night. Camilla's mouth opened as she felt her teeth sharpen into fangs and her face also transformed. Fur sported from her skin as her whole body shifted into something she didn't know...or thought was possible to shift into.

The only problem now...how to change back.


	2. The Missing Piece

**AN OLDER** man looked at a wall with his chocolate brown eyes roaming over the photos and notes that were pinned to the wall. Large, dark bags were under his eyes and his eyes doped slightly which made his hand reach up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He locked his eyes on a photo of a young girl.

In the photo, she was being hugged by a younger version of the man and they wore bright smiles on their faces. The man sighed sadly as he looked at the photo before moving his eyes to look at the photo beside the one he was previously looking at. In this photo was the same young girl but this time, she was being hugged a younger, russet skin coloured boy. They both had large, happy grins and were hugging each other tightly.

The older man unpinned the photo and turned it around to see 'Cammy and Seth, 99' was written on the back. He smiled sadly down at the photo in his hand before pinning it back up on the wall. "Charlie," a voice called out through the silent house which caused the man to jump slightly in fright.

The man, Charlie, called out to the voice; "In here."

The sound of wheels moving echoed through the empty house before they stopped just behind where Charlie was standing. A loud sigh was heard before the voice from before spoke again; "Charlie, you need to stop."

This comment caused Charlie to snarl and turn around to face the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was a man with long black hair that was covered by a black hat and russet coloured skin. He was sat in a wheelchair and sighed at his friend. "She is my daughter, Billy. I can't stop," Charlie stated before turning back to the covered wall.

Billy wheeled himself over to Charlie and stopped by his side, now also staring at the wall. His dark eyes remained on the photo of a crash car that was flipped onto its roof and dents all over the body of the car. Next to that photo, was a photo of his beautiful wife, Sarah.

That night, only Sarah was found in the car and her body was so mangled that her coffin was nailed shut. However, the hope for the young girl who was Charlie's youngest daughter, Camilla, was alive as she wasn't in the car nor anywhere near it. But that was seven years ago and the hope of finding Camilla disappear and her case grew cold but Charlie didn't want to give up on her like everyone else. So now, he searched for his daughter whenever he could and used his resources as Chief to aid him.

As Billy looked over all the information Charlie had gathered over the last seven years, an idea formed in his head. "Just...make sure you eat something and get some sleep. I'll be back later," Billy informed his friend who didn't move or respond as he wheeled himself out of the Swan house.

* * *

"Billy, she has been missing for seven years. What can be done that the police haven't already done?" A young, tall copper-skinned man asked as he looked at Billy from his spot at the table.

The young man had his arms crossed over his chest which made his muscles bulge and he had a large tattoo on his upper right arm that complemented against his copper skin. He uncrossed his arms to run a hand through his cropped black hair before crossing them again. Surrounding the young man and Billy was a group of six other young men with two young women. All the young men were similar to the young man, who appeared to be their leader, with their russet skin and muscles which were revealed by their shirtless chests but appeared to only be teenagers compare to him. The same tattoo was on their right upper arms which was also present on one of the young woman's upper arm. All the tattooed individuals were extremely tall as they all stood at 6'0" or over which made them all tower over the other young woman who was now standing by the leader and an arm wrapped around his waist which made his own arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly.

Billy smiled sadly towards the young man before speaking; "Because Sam, I think something about Camilla's mother may give us some light about what really happened that night."

His statement caused everyone to look at him in confusion before looking at each other to confirm that everyone else was also confused. "What about Camilla's Mum?" one of the teenagers asked from their spot sitting at the table.

The older man sighed loudly as he placed his hat on the table which allowed his fingers the freedom to run through his long black hair. Everyone noticed Billy's change of emotions which made them assume that the topic was difficult for him to talk about. There were a few moments of silence until the leader spoke; "Billy, what about her mother?"

His question caused Billy to sighed again before he leant back in his chair and his arms folded in his lap. "Camilla's mother, Corrine, wasn't exactly normal. There was almost nothing we know about her earlier life except that she was a Werecoyote...and very deadly assassin," Billy's word caused shock to fall on everyone's expressions.

A werecoyote was never but a legend of a young woman will the ability to shift into a full coyote form but also able to shift their features into those of a coyote such as glowing eyes, fangs, claws and a ridged brow. They were much like usual shapeshifter with the abilities of super strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability and senses and accelerated healing but had a unique ability to absorb someone else's pain through physical contact which manifests as a darkening of the veins in the werecoyote's hands that travels up their arms and into their chest, neck and sometimes even their face, depending on how much pain is absorbed.

For Billy to imply that Camilla was, in fact, a werecoyote due to her mother being one, it changes everything. "A werecoyote?" one of the younger teenagers asked in disbelief from where he stood beside the taller young woman.

The young woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders as a form of comfort as her dark eyes stared down at Billy; not sure if she should believe him or not. Billy smiled towards the two in sadness as he knew the loss of their father was hard on them but was the information that their missing friend could be alive out there...that information wasn't true then it could destroy them.

"I know she was your friend, Seth. But this information could explain what happened and even why she hasn't come back," Billy informed them which allowed one of the teenagers piece everything together that he was suggesting.

"She turned that night and doesn't know how to change back," the teenager pointed out which made everyone turn their head to look at him.

"What are you saying, Jake?" the teenager sitting beside Jake asked; his eyebrows frowned in confusion.

Jake's dark eyes locked with his father's before explaining himself. "It was like when we all first shifted. We had no idea how to change so neither would Cammy. But..."

His word trailed off which made Billy continue for him. "Her guilt for Sarah's death would also keep her from coming home."

Air fell silent as Billy's word lingered throughout the group. After moments of silence, the leader finally spoke; "So... where do we look first?"

They found the missing piece to Camilla's disappearance but now...they just have to find her.


	3. No Longer Missing

**LARGE** paws kicked up the loose dirt as they ran through the woods; all the paws varying in colours of fur. Leading the pack was a large black furred wolf that was as quiet as a shadow and as tall as a horse. Only one other wolf was bigger than it while the rest were noticeably smaller.

When the leader stopped running, the rest followed its action and waited for its next call of action. The leader turned its large head to look at his pack with its familiar dark eyes staring at them. " _Embry, Quil and Leah, go west_ ," a deep voice rang through their heads with some in his voice that held power over the pack.

The smallest wolf with grey fur, one with grey and black spots and one with chocolate brown fur nodded their heads before running off in that direction. " _Jacob and Seth, go east. The rest, follow me_ ," the voice commanded again which the tallest wolf with deep rusty-brown fur and the smaller sandy-coloured wolf nodded before running off together in the commanded direction.

That left the dark silver furred wolf and the brown furred wolf alone with the leader as they all ran off together, going north. As they ran together, another male voice spoke through their minds. " _Sam, do you smell that?_ "

His words caused the whole pack to stop and smell the air around them. The air smelt faintly like another canine but with undertones of vanilla, rose and cinnamon. This scent made the sandy coloured wolf's eyes to widen. " _Camilla!_ " he called out as he rushed off the direction the scent was coming from.

" _SETH! WAIT!_ " the rusty-brown wolf leapt forward to chase after him.

Seth's paws pushed his body faster when he felt another wolf brush against his side which made his head turn to see the small, grey wolf beside him. " _LEAH! SETH!_ " The leader's voice called out to the sibling wolf but they ignored him.

Leah's smaller frame allowed her to pull away from Seth as they followed the scent. When Leah turned the corner of a rock formation, she slid to a stop when her eyes met familiar dark brown ones. What surprised the female wolf was those eyes didn't belong to a human body but instead, a light grey fur with dark grey accents coyote. Its eyes looked on Leah's before it growled, showcase its sharp fangs as its eyes glowed bright blue. " _SAM!_ " Leah's voice called out and the black furred wolf moved to stand in front of her; snarling at the coyote.

The coyote wasn't afraid of the much larger wolf as it continued to growl but its eyes stopped glowing blue. " _Camilla!_ " Sam's deep voice called out as he tried to connect his mind to hers.

His attempt didn't work as the coyote continued to growl at him and fell into a crouch; ready to attack him. But Sam wasn't ready to give up.

" _CAMILLA!_ " his voice roared with power that the whole pack felt and even the coyote felt it as its eyes glowed bright blue again.

Its head bent down to look at the forest floor and the pack looked on in shock as they watch the coyote shifted back into a human girl. A teenaged human girl.

She was naked as she laid on the cold forest floor with her arms covering her bare chest. Her medium length, messy jet-black hair had leaves and small twigs stuck in it as her large dark brown eyes looked up at the alpha wolf in front of her. She was very beautiful even with dirt caked over her naked body that was slender but yet voluptuous. She slowly sat up and looked down at her hand in shock at seeing it was no longer a paw. _I'm human_ , she thought to herself as she continued staring down at her hand; turning her hand over and back.

The pack stared at her in surprise and also in disbelief that the plan actually worked. " _Jacob, go get something to cover her_ ," Sam ordered which the rusty-brown wolf nodding and walking away from the pack.

" _What do you want us to do?_ " Seth asked as his dark eyes remained on the now human Camilla.

" _Go tell Billy. I'll stay here,_ " Sam ordered and the pack followed his orders as they all ran off back the way they came.

Sam's dark eyes remained on the young teenager before he slowly walked towards her when he noticed her whole-body shivering from the cold. When she noticed him moving, she moved further away from him which caused him to stop before he figured out that she was afraid of him. He quickly walked behind some bushes and shifted out of his wolf form before putting on some denim cut-offs. Now as a human, he walked towards Camilla who was now staring at him in confusion. "It's ok, Camilla. I'm here to help," Sam informed her as he held his hand up in front of him while he slowly walked over to her.

His words didn't comfort her as she continued moving back until her back hit a large rock behind her; stopping her from moving back. Fright was etched onto her face which made Sam stop walking towards her. They both remained still until Jacob arrived; now dressed in cut-offs like Sam and holding a large sheet in his hands.

Camilla's eyebrow frowned in confusion as she stared at the new arrival as he looked familiar to her until her eyes widened in realisation. "Jake?" her voice was soft and when he heard his name come from her, a great grin formed on his face.

"Yeah, Cammy. It's me," he told her which caused a large smile to appear on her face.

Jacob rushed over to her and wrapped the sheet around her before pulling her into a hug which she returned by wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After they hugged for a few moments, Jacob moved one of his arms to hold her from under her knees and stood up, holding her bridal style in his arms. Her arms remained holding onto his shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder as well.

Sam and Jacob locked eyes before they began walking towards where the rest of the pack went. "How long was I gone for?" Camilla asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

Jacob sighed before responding; "Seven years."

She remained silent for the rest of the way to Emily's as the shock of how long she had been missing for began to sink in. How was her Dad coping with all of this? What had she missed?

Questions kept running through her mind until she realised they had arrived at Emily's where the pack was already in, waiting for them to arrive. When Jacob walked through the doorframe, Camilla's eyes looked up and locked eyes with one of the wolves who were all now human. Everything changed when the two locked eyes and no one was sure if for better or for worse.


	4. Is That You, Cammy?

**WHEN** they locked eyes, everything changed from him. Her eyes were as he remembered; a deep brown but instead of a gold ring around her pupils, the ring was now blue. Heat flooded through his body, however, it wasn't burning but instead glowing. He felt the urge to rip her from Jacob's arms and hold her in his and being this far away from her was physically painful. He saw flashes of the two of them together but they flashed past so fast that only some images were clear.

He watched a flash of her looking up at him with a bright smile and one with them dressed in fancy attire and dancing slowly with their foreheads resting against one another. Everything around him faded away with only her being clear and it was no longer gravity tying him to the Earth but instead, she was.

Camilla's eyebrow frowned in confusion as she watched the wolf's eyes stare at her. He looked familiar to her but something was different about him that she couldn't put her finger on. He was tall, around 6 feet tall but not the tallest out of the wolves and his build was athletic as evidenced by his toned chest, board shoulders and muscular arms. His dark eyes remained locked with hers before a huge, happy grin formed on his face which made Camilla remember who he was.

Jacob let her down and made sure the blanket was covering her which she gripped tightly in her fists. She felt uncomfortable under the eyes of the whole pack and tried to make herself smaller but that didn't stop her feeling from their eyes on her. She stepped back as she was prepared to run away but was stopped when her back connected with a strong chest. "Um...can I have some clothes, please?" Camilla asked with a soft voice, looking down at her feet with her messy hair hiding her face from everyone else's view.

She felt soft hands lightly grab her upper arms and began to steer her towards the stairs which made Camilla turn to her head to see an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin. Camilla's eyes widened at the three long scars on the right side of her face that went from her hairline to her chin and they extended down her right arm to her hand.

Once they were in the upstairs bedroom, Camilla unknowingly reached her hand up and lightly touched the young woman's scars. The young woman stared at her in shock which made the newly turned human quickly moved her hand away. "I'm sorry," she apologized but the young woman just smiled at her.

"It's fine. I'm Emily by the way," the young woman introduced herself to Camilla who gave her a small smile.

Emily noticed the younger girl's discomfort so she quickly walked to her closet and opened it to grab a pair of black sweatpants and Sam's large black hoodie that he had no need for. She also grabbed some undergarments before placing the items into Camilla's hands and guide her to the bathroom. "I'll be just outside the door. Call me if you need help," Emily informed Camilla before closing the door to give her privacy while changing.

The teenager dropped the blanket that covered her and quickly dressed into the clothes given to her. The black hoodie ended just above her knees and the sweatpants fit around her waist perfectly. Her dark eyes looked at her reflection in the mirror and was surprised at what she looked like before trying to fix her messy hair. After a few moments of wrestling with her hair, her hair wasn't perfect but it was better than before. Camilla grabbed a small towel that was folded next to the sink and ran it under the water. Stream floated up from the water but it didn't burn her skin as she wiped the dirt that stained her skin.

Camilla opened the door to see Emily sitting on the bed who looked towards the door and smiled at the younger girl. Emily stood up from the bed and placed her hands on the teenager's shoulders who looked at her hands with frowning brows. Camilla felt the young woman's thumbs begin to rub her shoulders before one of her hands released her shoulder and the other wrapped around her opposite shoulder.

Together, they both began to walk back down the stairs and when their footsteps echoed through the house, the pack looked up at the two. Camilla wrapped her arms around herself as she felt uncomfortable with all their eyes staring at her. Her eyes fell to look at her bare feet to avoid making eye contact with anyone from the pack.

She heard someone stood up from the seat and begin to walk towards her until she saw another pair of feet appear in her line of sight. Her eyes moved up to lock eyes with him and saw his bright, happy grin to appear again. Suddenly, his warm arms around her waist which caused her to not respond for a moment before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and sinking herself into his warmth. "Welcome back, Cammy," he whispered into her ear which caused a smile to form on her face and her grip to tighten around him.

"I want to see my dad, Seth," Camilla sniffled and she felt his head nod before pulling away from her.

His warm arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to his side as he looked up at the pack around them. He made eye contact with Sam who nodded and the young wolf led the newly turned human out of the house where he saw Billy and Jacob waiting outside for them. Billy's dark eyes stared at the young girl in surprise as she walked down the stairs towards them. Her hands were hidden inside the large hoodie she was wearing as she felt Seth's unusually warm arm wrap around her shoulders.

She stayed nestled into his side until they reached Billy where Seth let go of her shoulder and stood next to Jacob. Billy smiled brightly at Camilla and reached out to grab her hand which he gripped tightly. Suddenly, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Billy froze for a moment before returning to hug by wrapping his arms around her.

They didn't talk as their actions spoke for them and they remained hugging for a few moments until they pulled away from each other. Jacob and Seth watched the interaction and when Seth noticed Camilla shivering, he quickly went to her side and pulled her to his side; using his extreme warmth to stop her shivering.

He helped her into the backseat of the car before sliding himself in beside her. Throughout the drive, Seth's arm remained wrapped around her shoulders which allowed Camilla to keep warm. She noticed that since changing back, she now felt constantly cold which she guessed she felt it more now was because she no longer had a full body fur coat.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a white two-story house that had a police cruiser and a faded pickup truck parked outside. Camilla recognised the cruiser as her father's but the truck was unknown to her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door and got out before looking at the house in fright. _Will Dad recognise me?_ she thought to herself as she walked towards the door with the others watching her from the car.

As she took her last deep breath, her finger pushed the doorbell and she waited for the door to open. When the door open, Camilla looked up and smiled when her eyes locked on the face of her father who was staring at her in confusion. He stared at her for a few moments until his eyes widened in shock. "It that you, Cammy?" his questioned caused the young girls' smile to grow larger and nod her head rapidly.

Upon her nod, he pulled Camilla into a tight hug which his loving embrace caused her to begin to cry. Tears streamed down his own face as he looked over her shoulder to see those waiting in the car. He mouthed thank you as he continued hugging his daughter before letting her go and pulling her into the house. She was finally home.


	5. Colours

**ONE** month had passed since Camila had returned and everything changed. Forks was a small town so when news got out that Camilla Swan showed up out of nowhere after seven years, everyone wanted to know where she was.

Obviously, she couldn't tell the truth because who would believe her? Besides those who know about the supernatural. But her father didn't care because his little girl was finally home and that was all he cared about.

The bad thing about Camilla being a wild coyote for the last seven years...the lack of education. And the teachers were no help but she was lucky as her older sister, Bella, was kind enough to help tutor her and help her catch up to the others in her grade.

So that what she was doing at the moment as she laid on her bed with several open textbooks spend out along the bed. She held a red highlighter between her fingers and a yellow one between her lips. Lying beside the book she was reading was a green one which hadn't be touched as evidenced by a large amount of red seen in the textbook.

Unknown to Camilla as she ignores the world around her through loud music blasting through her ears, she was being watched by her father leaning against the door frame.

Charlie couldn't believe how seven years has changed his little girl. She wasn't really his little girl anymore as she had grown into a beautiful teenaged woman.

His eyes remained on her until a knock on the front door caused his eyes to snap away from her. He moved off the door frame and walked towards the front door. Through the glass of the front door, Charlie could see a distorted image of a familiar young boy. He opened the door and was greeted by the smiling face of Seth. The teenager raised his hand up to wave and spoke in a cheery voice; "Hey, Chief Swan. Is Cammy home?"

Charlie smiled at Seth and nodded; opening the door wide enough for the teen's board body to fit through. Seth needed no directions to Camilla's room which still had the door wide open. Seth was shocked that she wore black-rimmed glasses but he guessed she wore them for show as being a werecoyote, she would have perfect vision. A large smile formed on his face as he stared at her and chuckled lightly when he watched her groan loudly before removing her glasses, laying them beside her textbook and smacking her forehead on the open textbook.

While Camilla's head was down, Seth closed the opened door and walked over to her bed. He copied her position by laying down on the bed beside her and picked up the unused green highlighter between his fingers and began twirling it around his fingers. He didn't wait long for the frustrated teen's head to pop back up and when her head to turn towards him, she jumped out of her skin and ripped her headphones out of her ears.

"Seth! What the hell?!" she screamed at her as her hand reached out to slap his bicep hard which, thank god she was as durable as him cause otherwise, her hand would be broken.

Seth however, didn't sympathise with her as he chuckled loudly and his cheeks were hurting from how much he was smiling. She rolled her dark eyes at him and placed her headphones back in to give him the cold shoulder. "Aw! Come on, Cammy. I'm sorry," his bottom lip stuck out and he gave Camilla his best puppy dog eyes.

She turned her head away from him which resulted in him resting his chin on her shoulder and staring at the side of her face. They remained in that position until Seth poked her cheek with his pointer finger. Camilla whipped her head around to look at him with a face that read 'you serious' before she rolled her eyes and pulled her headphones out again. "What do you want, Seth?" she asked, placing the cap on the red highlighter and placing it next to the yellow highlighter.

"Do I need an excuse to come and see you?" he asked her as he placed a hand on her back and twirl a piece of her hair around his finger.

In his other hand, he still held the green highlighter which made him curious about why she was using the three different coloured highlighters. "What's with all the highlighters anyways?" Seth asked her which caused a loud sigh to escape from her lips and grabbed the green highlighter from his fingers.

"Green is for the things I understand," Camilla held up the green highlighter before grabbing the yellow one and held it up; "Yellow is for 'I'm working on it' and..." she picked up the red one and held it up; "Red means I have no clue."

She looked down at the textbook which was covered in red before saying; "I am mostly using red."

Seth watched her face drop and he could feel his chest tighten as he could feel her sadness. He couldn't begin to understand what Camilla was going through since she turned back human. She was thrown into the human world with only the help of her sister's tutoring and textbooks.

His hand moved from her back to her waist so now his arm was fully wrapped around her back and his chin rested on her shoulder, looking down at the textbook. His face scrunched up and his whole body winced when he realised the textbook she was reading was Math. "Well, this is your first problem. You're studying Math. No one understands Math," Seth joked and he felt Camilla's body shake as she laughed at his joke.

They spent the next few hours like this; with Seth helping Camilla understand what she had highlighted red. He watched as when she opened the next book, less red was being used and green was slowly being used. For the first time since Camilla had come back, she felt like the pieces were slowly being pieced together and it was all because of Seth.


End file.
